he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Separation
Separation is the 24th episode of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. It originally aired on April 19, 2003. In an attempt to separate themselves, Two-Bad sets out in search of the Triad, the magical artifacts that Hordak used to invoke the spell of Separation that divided Eternia into two hemispheres. It is now up to He-Man to stop him before he destroys all of existence. Summary At Snake Mountain Two-Bad is eating when they, again, start fighting. Stinkor approaches and questions why they fight. After they explain that they don't like being stuck together, Stinkor sends them to an old friend of his named Vormus. A friend who deals in magic. At the palace Man-At-Arms and Queen Marlena are playing a game against Teela and Adam with Sy-Klone and Roboto watching. Eventually the parents lose and the kids celebrate. Seeing the two families saddens Sy-Klone by bringing up memories of his family and leaves. Roboto tries to comfort him by telling him that families continue to add members. Sy-Klone decides to search out others of his family. Elsewhere Vormus is reading when he is approached by Two-Badd demanding the Spell of Separation. Vormus gets the spell tablet and upon reading decides not to sell the tablet. Two-Badd grabs Vormus, who drops the tablet, and insists on taking it. On the floor a piece of the tablet with a picture of Eternia cut in half is on the floor. Two-Badd immediately heads for the first of three artifacts that are needed for the spell. The first one is under the ocean. He-Man and Battle Cat meet with the Sorceress, who proceeds to tell him about the history of the Triad. It was created by evil sorcerers at the command of the Dark Warlord, Hordak. He used it to separate the planet into two hemispheres, light and dark. The planet itself began to separate and, realizing he was in jeopardy, Hordak ceased the spell and sent the three parts of the Triad to the corners of Eternia. The Sorceress then tells He-Man that someone is gathering the pieces and must be stopped. Sy-Klone and Roboto arrive on an island and search the village there. With no one there, Syclone again becomes saddened. In Subternia, Two-Bad has collected the second piece when he is confronted by He-Man. He-Man demands they stop and return the pieces. Two-Bad drops the pouch containing the pieces of the Triad and blinds He-Man when he goes for the pouch. Flying back to the palace, Roboto questions why Syclone is saddened over not knowing his descendents, which he has never known. Syclone refuses to talk about it. Elsewhere, Two-Bad is attacked by a red dragon. Two-Badd throws a gas capsule at the dragon that knocks it unconscious. Two-Bad then collects the third piece of the Triad. He-Man soon arrives and checks on the dragon. Two-Bad heads toward the location for the spell and He-Man pursues on Battle Cat. In the dark hemisphere, Two-Bad starts inserting the pieces into the slot. When the planet begins to rumble, Bad wants to stop but Two won't listen and knocks Bad out. Once completed the planet begins to separate. The Sorceress tells He-Man that the only way to stop it is to return the Triad to their hiding places. The palace is being struck by lightning and the masters are trying to keep it standing. One bolt of lightning causes a chunk of a building to fall down on Man-At-Arms and Teela, but before it can hit, Syclone uses a whirlwind to send the chunk to fall elsewhere. He-Man has returned the first of the three artifacts when Battle Cat is injured by a fallen tree. He-Man spots the dragon and hitches a ride to the remaining locations. At the palace, the masters and He-Man are rebuilding the palace. Syclone tells Roboto that the masters are his family and he is now happy. While at Snake Mountain, Two-Badd is eating and again break into a fight. Moral He-Man: "Sy-Klone found that when people care deeply for one another, it's easy to think of them as family. And if enough of us start caring for our neighbors, maybe one day the whole world will think of itself as one big family. Until next time." Heroic Warriors *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Prince Adam *Man-At-Arms *Mekaneck (non speaking role) *Ram Man (non speaking role) *Roboto *Stratos (non speaking role) *Sy-Klone *Teela Allies *Caligars *Queen Marlena *Royal Guards *Sorceress Evil Warriors *Stinkor *Two Badd Villains *Hordak Others *Vormus Locations *Anwat Gar *Castle Grayskull *Eternos *Snake Mountain *Subternia *Well of Darkness Vehicles *Battle Tank *Terrordactyl *Wind Raider Technology Creatures *Dragon Artifacts *Triad of Discidium Cast * Cam Clarke as He-Man/Prince Adam * Jay Brazeau as Vormus * Lisa Ann Beley as Teela * Garry Chalk as Man-At-Arms * Michael Donovan as Roboto and Hordak * Brian Drummond as Two and Stinkor * Mark Gibbon as Badd and Caligar Guard #1 * Nicole Oliver as Sorceress and Queen Marlena * John Payne as Syclone Trivia *This episode marks the first mention of Hordak in the revived series, who makes a cameo appearance as part of a flashback (during which he remains shadowed throughout). External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) episodes